The Final Ride
by Schmitzy
Summary: Spongebob has one last chance to pass his boating exam. Will he succeed, or crash and burn? Read to Find out. *Chapter 3 is completed, will finish with Chapter 4.*
1. Shattered

****

The Final Ride

By

Schmitzy

This is my first attempt at fan fiction in several years, so bear with me. Its rated R for language, and alcohol use. (Gets heavier later on.) Enjoy.

The word Sean is the name Shawn.

SB: Spongebob

MP: Mrs. Puff

PT: Patrick

SW: Squidward

MK: Mr. Krabs

SD: Sandy

FN: French Narrator

****

Chapter 1: Shattered

FN: We join Spongebob at zee crash zite of his latest road test. He has once again, crashed zee car, and failed zee test. (Sound of car crashing) Ah, zhere he is.

SB: (Getting out of the car, with a discouraged look) I'm sorry Mrs. Puff.

MP: (Counting on paper) Spongebob, are you aware of how many times you have taken and failed the road test.

SB: No, Mrs. Puff

MP: (Checks her math) 99, Spongebob. 99 times. And every time, you crash the car.

SB: (With a look of determination) Don't worry Mrs. Puff. I'll try really hard on my next road test.

MP: You'll have to Spongebob, for it is you last.

SB: (Gulp, with a worried look on his face) What do you mean?

MP: It's because of… The Seaner Rule. (Dramatic Music, flash of lightning)

SB: (Still very worried) What's that Mrs. Puff?

MP: The Seaner Rule states that if a student fails their road test 100 consecutive times, he is kicked out of boating school… forever. (Flash of lightning)

SB: Forever?

MP: Forever.

SB: (Screams)

MP: See you in two weeks Spongebob. (Walks away)

Spongebob walked home with his head hung low, feeling very discouraged. He passes by Sandy's house. Sandy is polishing the outside of the Treedome.

SD: Howdy Spongebob! You wanna practice karate?

Spongebob kept on walking, as if he didn't hear her.

SD: Spongebob?

He passes by Patrick's house. Patrick has his net all ready to go.

PT: Spongebob, let's go jellyfishing!

Spongebob kept on walking, as if he didn't hear him.

PT: Spongebob?

He passes by Squidward's house. Squidward is relaxing on a lawn chair, with a martini. At the sight of Spongebob, he motions with his hand. Immediately, the fire truck and ambulance parked behind his house are on the scene, ready for anything.

Spongebob kept on walking, as if he didn't hear them.

SW: False alarm guys.

The crews head back behind his Easter Island head house. Spongebob walked into his house and closed the door behind everything.

SW: I wonder what's wrong with hi… Oh what am I doing? I don't care about Spongebob. So what if he has a bad day? Life is shit, and he's finally learned that. (Laughs as he walks inside his house, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile…

Down at the Krusty Krab, things were shutting down for the evening. Yet, it was not a happy night. Mr. Krabs was furious for Spongebob had not shown up for work.

MK: Where is that damn fry cook? That boy's made me angrier than the Flying Dutchman. Just wait 'till I get through with him.

Reviews are appreciated, whether you liked it or hated it.


	2. With A Little Help From My Friends

****

Chapter 2: With a Little Help from my Friends…

Mr. Krabs arrived at Spongebob's house, but was shocked at the sight he saw. Sandy and Patrick were camped out in front of his house.

MK: What are you two doing out here?

SD: Its Spongebob. He's locked himself in, and won't answer the door.

PT: (Crying hysterically)

MK: Right. Then we have no choice. We break the door down.

SD: Stand back. Hiya! (Karate chops the door in half.) Normally I not this rude, but this is got me all sorts of worried.

The three of them step inside the house to see Spongebob, laying on the floor, just sort of thinking. Spongebob turned his head and saw that they were inside.

SB: (Depressingly) Hey everyone. 

MK: Spongebob, what's wrong? You look sadder than I do when I see money on fire.

SB: Well…

Spongebob told the story of how he tried for years to get his driver's license, failing 99 times, and the Seaner Rule.

SD: Holy cow, Spongebob, I never knew. How did you fail each road test?

SB: I get really nervous, panic, and crash the car.

SD: Well why don't you get nervous when you work down at the Krusty Krab?

SB: Because that's my job Sandy.

SD (smiling) I've got an idea! When's your next road test?

SB: Two weeks

SD: Spongebob, for the next two weeks, you and I are gonna practice driving. But I need for you to pretend that driving is your job. And you have to be as excited about it as you wold about working. Can you do it, Spongebob?

SB: (almost immediately, with his familiar grin reappearing) I'm ready!

SD: Ok then. I want you to rest up, and get a good night's sleep. See ya Spongebob!

SB: You got it Sandy. See you tomorrow. (heads upstairs to sleep)

Mr. Krabs and Patrick leave the house and head back to their own homes.

Meanwhile…

Next door, Squidward was having himself quite a time. Fine classical was playing in the background. Squidward was seated at his private bar, with a vodka martini in his hand.

SW: I never thought it would happen, but he finally had a shitty day, and do I care? Not a damn bit! (Finishes his martini, and heads upstairs to bed)

****


	3. Driving Miss Sandy

****

Chapter 3: Driving Miss Sandy…

The foghorn alarm went off precisely at six. Spongebob leapt from his bed, rushing to get dressed.

SB: I'm ready!

17 seconds later… with his house locked up, Spongebob stepped outside to find Sandy waiting in a car in front.

SD: All right Spongebob, get in.

Sandy slid over to the passenger seat as Spongebob got in on the driver's side. He buckled his seat belt, and put on his Krusty Krab uniform hat.

SD: Why the hat Spongebob?

SB: You said for me to pretend it's my job, so I dressed for work.

SD: Ok… well then, let's get going. Start the car, Spongebob.

Spongebob turned the key, and the motor came to life with its familiar low sound.

SD: That's it Spongebob. Now we're gonna drive all around the city today and every day for the next two weeks. Let's start off by going for breakfast. I know a place just down the road.

Spongebob gently set his foot against the accelerator and the car began to move.

SD: That's good Spongebob. Now just focus on driving.

Spongebob nodded and turned his attention to the road. A four-way intersection was coming up.

SD (thoughts): _What if he crashes? Well, at least I'm insured! _Take a left up here Spongebob.

Spongebob activated his turn signal, and approached the turn.

SB (thoughts): _You can do it. Just like flipping a patty._

Spongebob turned the wheel, hand over hand, and made the turn. Sandy opened her eyes to see if she was still alive.

SD: Spongebob, you did it! You made a left turn!

SB: Whooo! Let's keep on going!

Since it was Sunday, it was Squidward's day off. Like most of his days off, he was outside, relaxing, drawing a sketch of the sunrise peeking over the horizon, and several gin cocktails.

SW: Wow, nature is very beautiful, especially at this hour of the morning. (strange look on his face, checks watch) Hey, wait a minute… Something's not right. Where's Spongebob? Normally at this hour he's wide-awake. I wonder if he's… (realizes what he is doing) Oh what I am doing?

Squidward threw down his sketchpad, and grabbed a gin cocktail.

`SW: Ah, sweet sweet alcohol. You never let me down, or judge me at all.

Everyday, Spongebob would drive, and Sandy would be there. She never had to tell him what to do. He knew it all. Before either of them knew it, two weeks had breezed by very quickly.

The alarm went off at 5:30. Spongebob caught it, awakening with a grand smile on his face.

SB: Gary, its time.

GY: Meow! (give 'em hell!)

__


End file.
